


Well, That Was Close

by Destiel_is_yes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x20 coda, Coda, Destiel - Freeform, Fix It Fic, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_is_yes/pseuds/Destiel_is_yes
Summary: Dean gets backed into a rusty nail, but instead of being a fucking idiot and not going to the hospital, an old friend shows up.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Well, That Was Close

**Author's Note:**

> this is my coda for the shitshow that was episode 20, and was previously posted on my tumblr @can-i-just-stay-in-the-corner. come hang out, we can cry together :)

Dean groaned, the pain in his back heightened by the rust on the nail.

“God, fuck, this--shit. Shit. Sam--”

The taller man looked at Dean with panicked eyes. “Dean? Dean, what’s wrong? Dean--” he rushed to his brother’s side, his hands hovering uncertainly over Dean’s body. “Dean? Dean--”

“Dean?” a gravely voice said.

Everything went silent.

“C...Cas?”

“Hello, Dean. I... I heard your longing. I suppose the Empty was too tired of me to make another deal. Revenge is not exactly the most prominent thing on it’s mind, currently,” Cas explained shyly, stepping into his line of sight. Castiel was staring at the ground, playing with his hands while he awaited Dean’s response.

Dean couldn’t say a word, his breath stolen by his angel in all his human glory.

“I completely understand if you’d wish not to see me again, but I’d like to heal you, one last t--”

“You fucking dumbass. Of course I want to see you again. Get over here so I can hug you, idiot.”

Cas’ head snapped up, a grin displayed on his face. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Dean mused it was probably the most he’d ever seen Cas smile. 

Sam helped Dean off of the wall and over to his--what, partner? Boyfriend? Shit, he didn’t know--squeezing him tighter with every wince of pain and exclamation of hurt.

Cas held him gently, raising a hand to his open wound, grace running out of Cas and into Dean.

The blonde-ish man relaxed, taking a deep breath and looking Cas over. “You’re... really back, huh?”

Cas smiled. “I suppose.”

“God, Cas, that’s... God.”  
“Jack, actually.”

“Right, yeah, I... fuck. Goddamn it.”

Cas’ eyebrows creased, taking a step away from Dean in order to look him in the eyes. “Dean? Are you alright?” He inquired, his hands on both of Dean’s shoulders.

“Fine. Fine. Angel, we almost lost you. We almost... Fuck. God, Jack, whatever, I was... I was trying, trying to be the guy you thought I was. You think. You think I am. I didn’t drink as much as normal, I tried to be happy, I tried to live, I tried... for you. And I--I did it, man. Sunshine. I did it, sunshine. But... fuck, it hurt so much. I almost... I almost...” He sobbed, tucking his head into Cas’ shoulder. “I almost couldn’t... fuck, sweetheart. I couldn’t.”

“Oh, Dean,” Cas sighed, relaxing into the embrace. “Beloved, I would never leave you like that. How could I?”

Dean’s body racked with sobs, holding Castiel tightly against himself. Sure, he had his angel back, but... it felt like years, he’d lived without him, respecting Cas’ sacrifice enough to not try and bring him back.

Respecting, he spat at himself. What kind of fucked-up bullshit is respecting. God, no wonder Cas hates--  
He stopped himself.

No, Cas didn’t hate him.

Cas loved him.

Holy fucking shit.

His repressed ass had held off processing that fucking detail for a later date, he guessed. Holy fucking shit. Cas loved him!

Dean pushed his lover back, gazing at him with undisguised joy.

“Dean?” Cas said, wrapping his arms around himself protectively.

Apparently, his angel was just as dumb as he was.

Dean surged forward, framing Cas’ face with his hands, their lips coming together with an almost electrical force.

It was everything he’d ever wanted, Dean realized; even when he hadn’t known it, twelve years ago, when he hadn’t understood the depth of his feelings for this wonderful man, this “wavelength of celestial energy” that turned out to be more human than any human Dean had ever known. It was both soaring and the exciting falling sensation you get in your stomach when you’re going down a rollercoaster. It was a storm of energy and the calm he’d always needed, sparks flying and a warm candle shining light over a homemade pie. It was love and passion, years of wanting and praying cumulated into one tiny touch of lips.

But it wasn’t just that, was it? It was everything at once; I love you, I need you, it’s always been you, and I love you too.  
Maybe I love you too was the most important thing.

When they finally pulled away, they were alone and breathing hard.

“Dean?” Cas said weakly, trying to catch his breath.

Dean grinned at him, knowing they’d have the time for big speech later. “We met in a barn, y’know. It was kinda like this one, but... more empty.” He winced. “Maybe not how I wanted to say that.”

Castiel was still staring at him, two fingers reaching up to touch his lips. “Dean?”  
“What? Did I do something wrong? God, Cas, I thought--God, please don’t tell me I got it wrong--”

“No,” Cas breathed out, a slow smile spreading across his face. “No, no you did nothing wrong. I just... I wasn’t aware you... felt the same.”

“God, you sound like a middle schooler,” Dean chuckled lightly. “Was that... good?”

“The kiss?”

“Way to make it sound weird,” Dean laughed, trying to hide how self-conscious he was.

He should’ve known better.

“The kiss?” Castiel said, raising an eyebrow and taking a slow step towards Dean. “You wouldn’t happen to mean the thing I’ve been waiting for for the past twelve years? The kiss I’ve thought about for weeks on end, wondering exactly what it would feel like? The kiss that was the best thing to happen to me in my billions of years of being a thing? That kiss?”

He embraced Dean again. It was a warm feeling, like being wrapped up in a cocoon of blankets with hot chocolate and a few holiday movies.

“Yes, I guess that kiss was alright.”

Dean swatted his ass, secretly grinning into Cas’ shoulder.

“Oh, well that’s good.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. For me, it was perfect.”


End file.
